Giving In
by jamespotterdidntstrut
Summary: Mary/Benry smut. That's probably a sufficient summary, yes?


"Did you go out with him again?" His words came out fast and harsh, showing much more emotion than he had intended to as he slammed the broom closet door shut and waited for his eyes to adjust, staring hard at her in the soft light.

She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back as far as she could without having the shelf behind her dig too deeply into her back. "That's not really your business," she snapped, looking around at their surroundings and scoffing slightly at him. "A broom closet, Benjy? Classy."

He shrugged, taking a step towards her and laying a hand on her arm, trying to get her to uncross them. She shrugged away from his touch, looking at him skeptically. "I wanted to talk to you," he explained, his voice softening as he looked on at her. "I…I didn't know where else to go. _He's_ always with you," Benjy spat out the last part, running his now free hand over his face as if to wipe the anger from it.

She let her arms fall to her side, frowning apologetically at him and sighing. "What would you have me do?" She asked rhetorically, her resolve failing fast. "I don't…" biting her lip as her brows furrowed in frustration, she trailed off, shrugging slightly. "I don't know what to do about _this,"_ Mary swung her arms out, gesturing between the two of them.

He took a step closer, trying once again to rest his hand on her arm; she didn't move away this time. In fact, he wasn't sure she noticed the action at all. "What don't you know?" He asked, begged practically. If she would just tell him then they could stop this pointless game already, it was driving him mad.

Her small hands balled into fists as they often did when she was too exasperated to think properly, and she looked up at him, almost angry for being forced to talk about this. He smirked down at her, amused even in his aggravation by such a tell-tale sign of her anger.

She didn't know what she wanted, what was so wrong with that? Well, a lot was wrong with it, she knew that, because deep down she _was_ sure what it was - or who it was - that she wanted; she was only lying to herself about it. Frankly, that scared the shit out of her. She didn't answer him, not having the right words to do so, and simply stood there, speechless.

Reaching out his left hand, he eased her fingers apart until her hand was nestled snugly in his own, his other hand running down her arm slowly to reach that fist as well. She shivered under his touch and something in his chest snapped, a pang of emotion if you will, halfway between desire and infatuation.

"I just don't think you get it, Mary," he bent his head, placing his lips at her temple. "I like you. Really, properly like you,"

She held her breath, weighing his words. She already knew this of course; he'd told her several times and she'd admitted the same, but what had it meant then? She'd still gone off and accepted other date offers even if it was Benjy she fancied, just because she was a little afraid. Well, no more of that. It was time that she stop trying to outrun her feelings, she'd done enough running lately and she was tired. Truth was, she needed him. So, naturally, she was afraid to keep him around. The soft murmur of his words against her head was enough to set her skin on fire though, she was sure of it, and that wasn't something you could outrun no matter how hard you tried.

Noticing her weakening, he bent down further, trailing his lips across the underside of her jaw as she tilted her head back slightly. He took her movement, however slight, as an invitation and moved his hands gingerly to grab at her hips, lifting her quickly and effortlessly to sit on the low shelf behind her, knocking off it's contents without care and listening to them crash to the floor as she leaned back against the cool wall.

"Benjy, we're in a _broom_ closet," she stated unnecessarily, shooting him a tired look as her hands came to rest on his forearms."Okay? I don't really see any great significance in that,""So is this really the best time to be-""Mary..." He cut her off with a frustrated groan, gently cradling her hips in his hands, warm fingers burning against the little skin they chanced to touch in the gesture. A clutching sensation spread from his arms where her fingers curled around the muscle and skin, and it shot up to his chest, then back down his stomach, leaving it in a tight knot, and then down to his crotch. He almost thought of jerking his arms from her contact simply for how unfair it was that a simple touch could drive him that way.

"Alright," she murmured her decision, the smallest of smiles tugging at her lips.

No longer having to bend, his face hovered only centimeters from her own, enough that he could feel her shallow breath as she looked at him uncertainly. His eyes drug slowly across her face, taking in absolutely every last detail; her parted lips, the surprised expression in her eyes, the way her hair fell like she'd been running her hands through it all night. As the corner of her mouth moved into a slight smirk he moved in, pressing his lips lightly at first to hers, pulling back to assess her reaction.

His lips pressed harder, more desperately, to hers this time and he bit down gently on the soft flesh, grinning against her and moving closer still, pressing up between her legs as they moved to wrap around his hips.

The feel of her body so close to his sent his hands fumbling at the hem of her shirt, his fingertips pressing slightly to the warm skin just above her hips. At his touch she scooted herself further towards the edge of the shelf, pressing against him firmly in a silent affirmation that this was exactly what she wanted, no second thoughts about it.

His lips found their way to her neck, nipping across the smooth skin as he breathed in the scent of her honey shampoo, a smile threatening to burst across his face as a small sigh fell from her lips. He was certain that he could listen to that all day, and in fact decided right then and there that he was going to hear it again.

A finger was brought up to her face, light as anything tracing a slow line across the length of her jaw, coaxing her forwards with his light touch. She complied, slipping her own hands around his neck and through his hair as she brought his lips down to hers, already desperately wanting to feel their warmth, their tongues teasing and light, sliding against one another. His other hand grabbed for the hem of her sweater, pushing it up her side slowly until she pulled her mouth from his for only the short moment it took for him to lift the fabric over her head and toss it to the ground without regard.

Her hair was ruffled, face flushed and lips an exhausted sort of puffy that made his heart race in his chest for whatever reason. It'd been hard enough to stay away from her the past few weeks, and just now he was certain that he was going to make her regret even considering anyone over him.

Fingers fumbling against the button of her skirt he eventually unhooked it although not without some difficulty, sliding his fingers under the hem and waiting as she lifted her hips long enough for his hands to drag it down over her legs in one swift motion. She blinked and it was gone, thrown to some dark corner that did not matter in the slightest, and instead of feeling apprehensive she could only think of how desperately long she had been waiting and avoiding this vary situation, but not in the slight regretting it now. Her fingers curled around the collar of his shirt, but it was hardly enough. She needed to feel _him_; the muscle lying under his warm skin, the messy mop of dark hair atop his head, the growing arousal pressed teasingly against her thigh through far too many layers of clothes already. It was very well maddening.

Benjy took his chance, sliding his fingers across her ribcage on either side, holding them there for a moment as he felt her body contract with the ragged breathing he smirked to know he was causing. Then, without further warning, his right hand slide behind her exposed back and made short work of the bra clasp, watching as the straps fell from her shoulders, revealing a sight that had caused him many nights of yearning. "Fucking 'ell, Mary." He breathed, taking in the full sight of her.

Cheeks burning a slight red, Mary's lips turned up into the smallest of smiles. Butterflies raced around her stomach, escaping into her veins and lighting a burner against her nerves. Every inch oh her body was aware of his proximity, and every inch wanted to close that distance even further.

Only a moment passed before his lips began to brush their way slowly down her abdomen, stopping briefly just below her naval where his tongue flicked out against her skin, sliding along the length of the topmost edge of her knickers, the only article of clothing that still remained. She shuddered as the cool air raised her flesh along his tongue's path. A whimper hung in the air, forced from her mouth, and he slid his tongue back away from her skin, bending down just a bit further to leave a soft kiss against the wetness of her knickers. At once, her hand fumbled in his hair, dragging lightly across his scalp. She wanted to hold him there, the hum of electricity flying through her skin and bones.

Much to her dismay, he pulled his mouth away and began making a slow trail up her stomach, taking much the same route as the time before, his nose and lips brushing against her soft skin, blanking his mind of everything other than her sweet scent.

"You're perfect," he breathed against her skin, nearly between her breasts. It was a good thing his hands were still resting over her ribs, she thought, or else she may have melted onto the floor.

She shook her head slightly, not trusting herself to speak for fear that some clearly non-human noise would escape her mouth instead, however it did anyway as he punctuated his sentence by sliding a hand slowly under the thin fabric of her knickers, his rough palm gliding across her folds meticulously. She felt him curl a finger into her and her eyes fluttered closed, head tilting back against the wall as she pushed against him, willing him to delve deeper to which he only laughed. Her eyes flew open in a glare, pleading and threatening at the same time. He, however, had decided long ago that this was not about her.

Her skirt had been discarded long before an it lay in a heap on the dirty ground, but those troublesome panties still remained and that was doing nothing for him. Sliding one hand swiftly under her arse, he lifted her up just long enough to slide a finger under the seam and pull them down to her knees. Unwrapping her legs from his hips briefly, she struggled to kick them the rest of the way off. Succeeding in the action, she attempted to resume her position but the motion was futile pressed a hand firmly against her thigh and gave her a knowing look, slight hunger in his eyes.

Hands shot out, Mary's to be exact, and fumbled with the buckle of his pants with even more difficulty than he had had earlier, shaking with both anticipation and arousal, she was relieved that her hands even worked at all. He fumbled with his own buttons, tossing his shirt down on the ground, a pleasant sweat already forming against his skin. Finally, gripping the sides of his jeans she pulled them down successfully and waited as he kicked them off, stepping nearer her. Her head was spinning; his was as well, and it felt as if she were about to explode already. Breathing had become a chore and she all but stopped with it completely as he spoke to her in a low growl.

"Tell me what you want." His lips were pressed against her throat and he felt her swallow hard as his mouth pulled away, grazing his teeth across her skin and down to her collar bone. "Tell me," he said again, one hand sliding up her side to cup her breast, running the rough pad of his thumb across her nipple until she was positively gasping. His other hand dug into her thigh, almost painfully so, but she didn't notice.

"You," she breathed, arching her body to meet his. "Please, I want you."

"You know," he growled low against her skin, causing a quiver to erupt down her body. "You know I'm better for you. You shouldn't even waste your time with-"Her ragged, strained voice cut him off at once. "I won't," The heat building between her thighs sent her into a slow frenzy, nearly glaring at him for making her wait."No?" He asked, pulling back from her skin to question her. Satisfied with her hasty answer, his fingers dug into the tops of her thighs, pulling her closer to him as the new proximity allowed him to position himself teasingly close against her, fighting off another grin as he felt how positively ready she was.

Another whimper fell from her lips and she tried to move even closer to him, waiting impatiently for him to fill her and give her what she'd been begging for. His fingers loosened their grip on her legs and instead ran slowly and gently across the buttery skin, up to her hip bones. His hands were rough, demanding, and even the tender movement had a feeling of desperate need behind it. Unable to wait any longer, even for the sake of making her feel even a fraction of the want he'd been living with for weeks, his hands tightened around her once more and he thrusted hard into her without warning. She cried out, her nails digging into his back as she searched for something to hold onto to. A sheen on glistening sweat formed across both the them, mixing in a hot sheath as their bodies slid over one another rhythmically. She attempted to bite down on the swollen flesh of her bottom lip to stifle the breathy moan building up inside, but with another hard thrust against her the task proved futile as it escaped from her mouth without warning.A smirk slid across his face as he pushed himself deeper inside her, one hand gripping desperately at her body where he was certain bruises were forming, and the other now wrapped tightly around her lower back to pull her against him. His lips came crashing down almost furiously on hers, too many nights he'd spent watching her go out with other guys, watching them with their paws all over her. But not now, tonight, right now, she was his and god damn he was going to make her remember that.

Her hands twisted desperately in the messy ruffle of his hair, nails sliding pleasantly against his scalp and eliciting a low groan from him. Just a small touch from her and he was wild, fueled with even more drive as he slammed into her. His hands were everywhere, moving roughly across her skin; grabbing, sliding, relishing her every curve and movement. She was dough in his hands, molding and forming to his every movement, responding to his touch.

Reaching her breasts yet again, his hands moved meticulously over the curve of them, the sensation of which had her moaning into his mouth within seconds. She pushed herself against him, the aching pulse between her legs and into her abdomen growing dangerously close to making her cry out.

"Please," she breathed against his lips, eyes fluttering shut as her head tilted back and her back arched to meet his movements. Her stomach brushed against his and even that friction felt unlike anything else she'd experienced.

"Please what?" He growled, low and teasing. His head dipped down, tongue sliding out to lick up the center of her breast. Eyes flicking momentarily to hers, he awaited her response, teeth positioned less than a centimeter from her raised nipple.

His hot and ragged breath fell across her chest and she felt mad, not knowing where she felt the most sensation. "Please just," His teeth grazed her nipple and she sucked in a cool rush of air into her lungs, squirming against him. "Let me…"

He pulled his mouth away, slamming it back on her lips in a frantic clash of lips and tongue, teeth pulling against the swollen flesh and they both gave way the to their building moans.

He slowed his thrusting, hands falling gingerly to her hips in a gesture that was less feral and more loving, and she bucked with deep need against him. One final movement and they were both falling apart, her body positively trembling as he slowed inside her and groaned, finishing just after her and placing a soft kiss to her parted lips even as they both breathed with ragged gasps.

She unfolded her legs from where they had hugged at his hips and let her weak legs rest. He leaned his forehead against hers, feeling as if he could fall over at any moment. "Worth the wait?" He joked, catching her eye and grinning. As she smiled back, his heart leapt in his chest. _This_ was how it was supposed to be, and there was no way she would be forgetting that anytime soon, he was sure of it.


End file.
